


Not What You Were Expecting

by IsangMSMNGDamo



Series: NCT Mpreg Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Johnny got a puppy!, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsangMSMNGDamo/pseuds/IsangMSMNGDamo
Summary: Johnny misreads Taeyong and gets a puppy.





	Not What You Were Expecting

**Not What You Were Expecting**

 

 

 

Johnny had gone and done it, and he was _extremely_ proud of himself. Johnny got his husband the best gift in the whole world and he cannot wait to see Taeyong's reaction! That's why he pretty much ran back home after stopping over to get Taeyong's present.

 

"Honey!" Johnny opened the door of their house open, making sure he didn't drop his little gift for Taeyong. "I'm home!"

 

"I'm in the kitchen, Hon." He heard Taeyong's voice call out from the kitchen, probably making dinner for the both of them. Mmm~ Smells like Kimchi jjigae. 

 

He gently placed Taeyong's gift on the floor for a moment before Johnny strode towards his husband with giddy steps. His husband's excitement startled Taeyong, making him confused. He watched amused as Johnny huffed for breathe. "Is everything alright, Youngho?"

 

"I have a- whoo! - I have a surprise for you, Honey!" Johnny exclaimed with ragged breathe.

 

He heard his husband giggle softly as the other approached him. Taeyong wound his arms around the taller one, placing a welcome home kiss on Johnny's cheek. "Welcome home, Hon." Taeyong smiled up at his husband and Johnny simply swooned. "I kinda have one for you, too. But I think you should go first."

 

"Are you sure?" Johnny wriggled his eyebrows playfully to which Taeyong tried to stifle a laugh. "Mine's a pretty big one."

 

"Oh, I'm sure." Taeyong beamed, seemed like the other was very excited with his own surprise, too.

 

"Okay, okay! I can't hold it anymore either!" Johnny said sounding too excited. He stepped out of the kitchen, Taeyong on his trail towards the foyer. Johnny's back was towards him but as soon as his husband turned to face him with his present on hand, let's just say it was definitely quite the surprise.

 

"Youngho..."

 

"Yeesss?" Johnny sang playfully.

 

Taeyong eyed his husband. "Is that a dog?"

 

"A puppy!!!" Johnny exclaimed with absolute joy as he approached Taeyong for his husband to get a closer look of the little pup. "I saw this little guy in front of Taeil's pet shop window and he was looking at me like _Buy me, Sir. Please buy me!_ and I just couldn't resist!" Johnny did the dog's dialogue in an English accent.

 

"Is the puppy supposed to be British?" Taeyong asked, absolutely amused. 

 

"That's not the point!" Johnny exclaimed exasperatedly. "Look, remember the other night when you mentioned something about having an addition to the family? Well, here's the addition!" He raised the brown pup to Taeyong's face, its tail wiggling and his tongue darting out. It was close enough that the little pup could lick the tip of Taeyong's nose. "See! Absolute adorableness! So, what do you think?"

 

The dog kept assaulting Taeyong's face with licks and gentle nibbles on his face and ears. He was already in Taeyong's arms and Johnny could already tell the attraction this dog had for his beautiful husband. 

 

"Hon, this is an amazing gift." Taeyong giggled through the dog's antics. "But..."

 

This stopped the smile on Johnny's face from spreading. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" Oh no, did Taeyong not like the idea of having a dog? 

 

Taeyong stopped the dog from licking his face any further and settled the little furball in his arms, stroking the dog gently making it whimper in his touch. "There's nothing wrong, Youngho. I love dogs." He reassured his husband. "But this wasn't what I meant about having a new addition to the family."

 

"Oh! That's great. I thought you didn't like the dog." Johnny felt immediate relief. But then, he stopped to think. "Wait- So what did you really mean about having a new addition to the family?"

 

That's when Taeyong stared at him lovingly, cupping the side of his cheeks tenderly. He rubbed his thumb over Johnny's cheeks for a moment, Johnny reaching up to cup Taeyong's hands under his. Taeyong smiles one more time before stepping back and trailing towards the kitchen, leaving Johnny slightly confused.

 

It was Johnny's turn to follow Taeyong to the kitchen, his husband's back turned towards him. He took gentle and careful steps approaching Taeyong as he placed firm hands on the smaller's shoulder. Taeyong turned his head to meet Johnny's gaze. Johnny noticed the unshed tears brimming in the corner of his husband's eyes. "Yong?"

 

 

Johnny was confused, until Taeyong handed him a used pregnancy stick inside a ziplock. It was positive.

 

"How do you feel about having to buy diapers and baby proofing the entire house, _Daddy?"_

 

Johnny stared from Taeyong to the stick to Taeyong to the stick and he was just speechless. He couldn't believe it. 

 

"Oh my God." Johnny let out shakily. He raised his head to meet Taeyong's tear stained one. He scooped Taeyong off his feet in a tight embrace. Careful, of course, knowing his current situation. "Oh my God, Taeyong. How long?"

 

"4 weeks." Taeyong whispered in Johnny's ear. "I wanted to be really sure before I told you."

 

"Oh my God, Taeyong." He repeated again, squeezing Taeyong tightly in a warm loving embrace. "God, I love you so much. Taeyong. I love you so much."

 

"I love you, too, Youngho." Taeyong nuzzled his head on Johnny's neck, tightening his arms around Johnny's neck.

 

Taeyong pulled away, planting a chaste and loving kiss on Johnny's lips. Johnny made sure to return the kiss with equal fervor, pulling away only when they were out of breathe. Johnny pressed their foreheads together, staring at each other affectionately. 

 

"I love you, Taeyong. You, me, baby-"

 

Bark! Bark!

 

"And our little puppy." Taeyong beamed, kissing the tip of Johnny's nose. "What should we name the little fur ball, Hon?"

 

Johnny chuckled, pressing his lips on the crown of Taeyong's head. "I think we have more than one name to think of, Hon."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for next couple :) ???


End file.
